The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Delta Dawn’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Delta Dawn’ originated as part of a planned breeding program for a large leaf, Heuchera villosa type with a strong central pattern that holds its color through the summer. This was a cross between Heuchera K67-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K217-6, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K67-1, the new cultivar is a stronger plant with larger leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K217-6, the new cultivar has red central pattern rather than an all lime colored leaf.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Miracle’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,274) or Heuchera ‘Tiramisu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,439), the new cultivar has larger, rounder leaves, a larger habit, shorter flowering stems, and holds its red center coloration longer, never losing all of it when grown outside in Canby, Oreg.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves which are lime green with red to dark centers in the spring, with centers lightening with age and warmer conditions,        2. medium large, round leaves,        3. creamy white flowers on short flowering stems,        4. medium, mounding habit,        5. and good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.